


Ink Lines

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Coping, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: It's strange for Nomi, this new human form. All of their senses have been increased tenfold. It's scary and overstimulating and it helps them to have a coping mechanism.





	Ink Lines

Nomi did her best to tune out the teacher, focusing on the feeling of the pen dragging across her skin. It was hard and scratchy, and it reminded her of when she was a book and ninjas would doodle on her pages. It calmed her.

The teachers and students no longer questioned her when she changed forms in the middle of school, so when she ran out of room on her arm to doodle on, that was what she did. With her new form, all of her previous doodles fell away, and she went back to her drawing.

"Nomi," the teacher called, and Nomi flinched at the loud tone.

"Yes?"

"If you've been paying attention, perhaps you'd like to answer the question up on the board?"

Nomi answered it with ease - she'd sat through this class numerous times with all of the ninjas. The teacher, obviously embarrassed at how easily she answered, awkwardly moved on with the lesson. Nomi spotted Randy and Howard from the corner of her eye, snickering to themselves.

* * *

Later in the day, around lunchtime, Nomi found himself doodling on his arms yet again. Randy, used to getting both of their lunches - as well as Howard's - just sat down next to him, and passed the lunch over to him.

"Thanks," Nomi mumbled.

"No problem," Randy said, careful to keep his voice low. He knew how Nomi got with loud noises.

Nomi didn't eat much - was still convinced he didn't have to. But as long as he ate at all, Randy was happy. Nomi would stop every few bites to continue drawing on himself, and eventually Randy took the pen away.

"Here, let me do that. So you can eat," he said, taking Nomi's non-dominant hand and immediately getting to work drawing nonsense shapes all over Nomi's hand and arm.

Nomi nearly went limp. Drawing on himself was a bit like tickling himself - it didn't have the same effect as if someone else was doing it. He let out a low purr, closing his eyes.

He heard Randy snickering a little, and he opened one eye to glare playfully at him. "You want to laugh at the person who decides what training you'll do later?"

"Nope," Randy said, though he was still grinning. He pressed a kiss to Nomi's hand, and then continued to draw.


End file.
